


Black and White

by Ultra



Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Chess, Chess Metaphors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:13:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: For the prompt 'a game of chess' by candlesinthewell.





	Black and White

The world is not as black and white as Nate once thought it could be, and even if it were, at this point he would struggle to say which side he was on.

Black king, white knight, sometimes it feels as if it all might as well be the same thing, or perhaps it just doesn't matter at all any more.

Maybe all anyone can ever really do is their best, and when it doesn't turn out so well, hope the strength remains within to pick up the pieces.


End file.
